


Blood Addiction

by heartheldhostage



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...sex was not necessary for a vampire to develop or maintain control over a human being used for feeding, but it did enhance the feeding in such a way that the control was stronger...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Addiction

It was the last thing he needed – another vampire in Haven, especially one so close to Duke Crocker.

He sat at the bar drinking his beer as he watched Tracy working. He could sense that Tracy had been recently turned. He would have to find out who turned her and when, but that wasn't his immediate problem.

He was old enough to block her from sensing him, but he might have to reveal himself to protect Crocker. The Crocker family was already a bunch of blood thirsty killers, and being turned would only intensify that times a thousand. There would be no human left in the state of Maine, never mind Haven.

His options were clear. He could kill Tracy to stop her from killing. He could kill Duke to prevent her from turning him. He could reveal himself to her and threaten her away from Duke. Or he could do the unthinkable – feed on Duke.

Feeding on a human was not advisable for any vampire because the desire to drain them dry was sometimes overwhelming. However, feeding on Duke would clearly stake his claim on the man, and neither Tracy nor any other vampire would dare touch him. It would also bring Duke Crocker under his control.

He couldn't risk revealing himself. Too many people still feared vampires, even after those stupid teen novels and even here in Haven, and it would result in getting his own heart staked. He would be of no use to anyone truly dead.

He couldn't kill Duke. As irritating as the man sometimes was, he was too important in fighting the Troubles. Haven needed him. Gut instinct told him that Duke would be instrumental in freeing him – all of them – from the Troubles.

He couldn't kill Tracy, not yet anyway. Being turned into a vampire was most likely not her fault. Besides, she had two kids to raise. Haven was supposed to be safe for people like them. Killing her wouldn't be the right thing to do.

There was also the option of doing nothing. That was not really an option because, if Tracy turned or killed Duke, no amount of gas leak stories would be able to cover the death and destruction that would surely follow.

None of the options would appeal to Audrey and Nathan. He doubted any of them would appeal to Duke. He would have to make a choice and follow through.

He finished his beer and paid Tracy. It was just beginning to get dark when he walked out of The Gull. Contrary to legend and those trashy teen movies, vampires could and did walk about at all hours of the day without sparkling in the sunshine. Sparkles? Really? Dear god, he'd have staked himself long ago.

He climbed into his truck and headed to the docks.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He boarded the Rouge and went below as if he owned the boat. His vampire stealth sometimes came in handy as it did now; he was right behind Duke before Duke even realized someone was below deck.

Duke jerked around. “How did you...”

He wrapped his left arm around Duke's body and clamped his right hand over Duke's mouth. He used his considerable bulk to shove Duke against the wall.

It was frowned upon by his kind to feed on a human without permission. He figured the situation gave him permission enough so he did what he had to do. He bit the left side of Duke's neck and started drinking before he could change his mind..

Duke gasped and jerked at the bite. Then he slowly stilled and lost consciousness.

He picked Duke up and stretched him out on the bed, Duke's back to his belly. He sniffed Duke's neck, and, as much as he hated to, he licked the blood from Duke's skin and drank a bit more.

The larger man pulled away, licking his mouth. Duke had tasted so much better than expected. He checked Duke's breathing and pulse and then, satisfied that Duke would be fine, he left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He was back at The Gull again the next day. He had to be sure this would work before he took any more of Duke's blood. Duke came in with a box that he carried to the storeroom. Sure enough, as soon as Duke returned to the bar, Tracy was right there beside him, sniffing him.

He watch with satisfaction as Tracy wrinkled her nose and stepped away. Duke had seen no part of Tracy's reaction.

This would work, as long as he could keep himself from killing or turning Duke, it would work.

He went back to taking care of his own business – taking care of Haven.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Two nights later he was back in Duke's bedroom. Duke was sound asleep. He crawled onto the bed and bit Duke's neck, allowing the sweet blood to fill his mouth and satisfy his thirst. He was careful to take only enough to keep Duke in tune with him.

If asked later why he didn't get up and leave then, he wouldn't have been able to give an answer. Something about the smell and taste of Duke Crocker had his gut in knots and his body burning.

“Turn over,” he whispered softly.

Duke complied. His eyes were open and staring at the vampire.

The vampire reached out and touched Duke's lips with his finger. When Duke's lips parted, he slid the finger into his mouth. Duke sucked and circled the finger with his tongue.

“Who do you belong to, Duke?” he asked when he removed his finger to trace the fang marks on Duke's neck.

“I belong to you, Sasquatch.”

“Yes you do.” Dwight said before covering Duke's mouth with his own. He sighed as he pulled away. “I'll see you soon, Duke. Sleep now.”

Duke was instantly asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Another popular misconception about vampires was that feeding on humans left humans weak and lethargic. It was actually just the opposite so Dwight wasn't surprised to encounter an energized Duke at the Troubled crime scene the next day.

“Are you kidding me?” Duke asked as he threw his arms up. “You really think it's vampires? This is Haven, yes, but it's not Transylvania.”

“Vampires?” Dwight asked as he walked up.

“We don't know that for certain,” Nathan said.

“What we do know is that we have a body completely drained of blood, and there are two small puncture wounds on the neck,” Audrey answered.

Dwight leaned over to examine the body. Yep. It was a vampire. He distinctly smelled Tracy. “Maybe some kind of animal bite?” he suggested as he stood back up.

“It better be because, I swear, if there are real life vampires in Haven, I am fucking out of here,” Duke warned them.

Dwight chuckled at that.

“Easy for you to laugh at, Sasquatch,” Duke grumbled under Nathan's glare.

“How's that?” Dwight asked.

“You haven't been dreaming about vampires and waking with your neck sore,” Duke muttered. As he rubbed his neck where Dwight had bitten him.

“Dwight, is there any chance you can deal with this body?” Audrey asked, getting things back on track as usual.

Dwight grinned. “I got it.” He chuckled again as he watched Duke walk away with the two cops.

He bundled up the body for disposal.

Dwight hoped he wouldn't have to kill Tracy. An out of control vampire was out of the question in Haven, even if it meant those three discovered the fact that vampires were real.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It surprised him as he went to Duke that night how much he was looking forward to the sweet taste of Duke's blood. He had to remind himself to be careful not to take too much.

“Duke,” he said softly as he stood in the bedroom doorway.

Duke, instantly awake, rolled onto his back and bared his neck for Dwight. Dwight was on him quickly, but he didn't bite. Not yet.

He ran his hands down Duke's body, enjoying the feel of Duke stretching and arching at his touch. He kissed Duke deeply.

Duke's arms wrapped around him and the smell of Duke nearly drove him to bite and suck every drop he could from Duke's body. “Suck me, Duke. Now, before I go too far.”

Duke slid quickly down the bed and worked Dwight out of his pants. He sucked Dwight's hard cock into his mouth with pleasure.

Dwight grabbed the headboard and thrust into Duke's mouth. He moaned as he felt Duke's finger slide into his ass. He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs he had special ordered that contained just enough silver to restrain him and cuffed himself to the headboard. He didn't want to jump Duke and accidentally drain him.

Duke smiled and licked circles around Dwight's cock as though eating an ice cream cone and slid another finger into Dwight. The resulting moan he received for his work sent a jolt of electricity straight to Duke's cock.

“Make me come, Duke. Make me come,” Dwight ordered.

Yeah, Duke knew it was an order and not a plea. Even handcuffed to the bed, Dwight was in control. Duke would do anything Dwight asked. Still, Dwight's words sent another jolt through his body. He sucked Dwight as far down his throat as he could as fast and hard as he could.

Dwight thrust into Duke's mouth again and again until he cried out Duke's name as the world around him melted away.

He came to feeling Duke's hands roaming over his body and his tongue tasting him everywhere. His hands were uncuffed.

“How did you find the key?” Dwight asked. He'd hidden it in a secret pocket deep inside the vest.

Duke shrugged. “I knew where the key was as soon as you clicked the first cuff around your wrist.”

Dwight was surprised the telepathic bond was forming so quickly. It usually took months to get this far. He had only been feeding on Duke for a few days.

He grinned as Duke rolled over on his back and bared his neck again. Instead of leaning over him to bite him, Dwight stripped his vest and shirt and laid himself on top of Duke. He smelled Duke's sweet scent and licked his bared neck. He bit with pleasure, but not the nearly overwhelming need he'd felt earlier.

He moaned as he felt Duke's hard cock thrusting against him while he drank his sweet blood. He pulled away and braced himself on his arms above Duke. “Do I make you horny, Duke?”

“You always have, Sasquatch.”

Dwight groaned and kissed Duke. He felt Duke's long, bare legs wrap around him, and he reached for the lube. He handcuffed Duke to the headboard and slicked his fingers, grinning at the moan that escaped Duke.

Strictly speaking, sex was not necessary for a vampire to develop or maintain control over a human being used for feeding, but it did enhance the feeding in such a way that the control was stronger and the human less resistant. He guessed it might be because of the adrenaline coursing through the human's body; maybe some even flowed through the vampire's. Sex during feeding seemed to bring heightened experience to humans, but for vampires, it was even stronger. Thus, the accidental draining of humans.

He slid his finger into Duke's ass. Duke immediately ground against his hand trying to push more of Dwight inside him. He writhed beneath Dwight's other hand roaming over his chest and legs. It was a sight Dwight enjoyed much more than he expected.

He slid a second finger inside Duke to receive a deep moan of pleasure that sent a twinge through his own cock. He had planned to fuck Duke with his fingers and suck him off. He couldn't imagine himself getting hard again so quickly, but the sounds of pleasure coming from Duke and the sight of his eager body as his own fingers pushed, twisted, and opened him caused Dwight's cock to take notice.

He was taking his time with Duke. The more time he spent with him like this, the more eager Duke was to listen to and obey him. By the time he slid a third finger into Duke's ass, his own cock was rock hard and ready.

There was something else Dwight had to do first.

Dwight looked Duke in the eye to deepen Duke's trance. His voice was low and deeper than normal, almost hollow as he said, “You need to talk to Nathan, Duke, and tell him there's something strange going on with Tracy.”

Duke had gone still, staring into Dwight's eyes, paying full attention to Dwight's words. “Something strange with Tracy,” Duke echoed in a whisper.

“Convince him to check on her,” Dwight said as he continued working his fingers slowly in Duke's ass, holding Duke's attention solely on him.

“Check on Tracy,” Duke whispered again.

“Tracy is dangerous now, Duke. You have to keep your distance from her.”

“Keep my distance.”

“And you should keep your distance from Audrey. Be friendly, but not too close.”

“Friendly, but not too close to Audrey.”

“That's good, Duke. That's perfect.” Dwight leaned down and licked Duke's cock, bringing him up from the deeper trance, back to a normal one.

Duke started thrusting himself onto Dwight's fingers as though he'd never stopped.

Dwight lined himself up and pushed into Duke. Duke moaned and thrust against Dwight hard and fast. Dwight slammed into Duke over and over again, even after Duke collapsed exhausted on the bed. Dwight thrust until the world melted away once more.

He came to to find that Duke was still out though his breathing and pulse were fine. Dwight cleaned up any evidence he'd been there (once a cleaner, always a cleaner) and slipped away in the early hours of the morning.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Damn it,” Dwight muttered under his breath as he got out of his truck.

Audrey and Nathan had finally listened to Duke and started snooping around Tracy, but, even as newly turned as she was, she was good at covering her tracks. The only thing she'd been leaving was the bodies – four in two weeks – and this one was a teenager.

It was looking more and more as though he'd have to stake her himself.

“Found something!” Stan called over from the body. He held up an earring for the others to see. “This was clutched in the kid's hand.”

“Fuck!” Duke exclaimed turning away.

“You know who it belongs to, Duke?” Nathan asked.

“Yeah, Nate, it's Tracy's. She was wearing them at work last night.”

Finally she'd screwed up, at least enough to get them more suspicious. It was all Dwight could do to keep from breathing a sigh of relief. One more body, especially another kid, and he'd take care of her himself.

“I need a drink,” Duke said.

He went to his truck and was getting in when Audrey called out to him, “The Gull or the Rouge, Duke.”

“The Rouge,” he called back.

She turned to look at Nathan, “I think we need to talk a bit more with Duke.”

He nodded and turned back toward the body. “Stan, you got this?”

“I'll take care of it, Nathan,” Stan replied.

“Dwight, you should come to,” Nathan sighed.

Dwight nodded. He jumped into his truck and followed Audrey and Nathan to the dock. He parked his truck and followed them below deck. Duke had already poured four drinks and sat waiting for them.

“What is it, Duke? What do you know?” Nathan asked softly.

“I don't know anything for certain, Nate, except that we have a fucking vampire running around Haven that just killed a kid, and that evidence points to my best waitress as being said vampire. Tracy has been acting a bit off for a few weeks, but I really didn't expect anything like this.”

“What exactly do you mean by 'a bit off'?” Audrey asked.

“She usually eats a meal on her break. Lately, she's just been snacking on nuts or something. She's not as friendly as she used to be. She turned down a couple of extra shifts. She never turned down extra shifts before because she needs the money with two kids at home. That's why I always offer them to her first. She's...hell I can't explain it. She's just different...off.”

“None of those things screams 'vampire', Duke,” Nathan said. “Tracy works day and evening shifts. You said yourself that she's eating food, not as much maybe, but still, food. It's also possible she turned down the extra shifts to spend more time with her kids.”

“I see what you're getting at, Nathan, but this is Haven. Would vampire folk lore still apply?” Audrey asked.

That a girl, Audrey, Dwight thought to himself.

“I guess it might not,” Nathan conceded.

“So what do we do now?” asked Duke.

“We tail her,” Audrey said. “We need you to give us her schedule, Duke, so we know when we can find her.”

“Yeah, but, if it is Tracy, and we can't talk her down,” Duke swallowed the lump in his throat because he already knew the answer, “then what the fuck do we do?”

“Not we, Duke. You,” Nathan said calmly.

“No,” Duke shook his head rapidly. “No, Nathan. You, of all people, cannot ask me to do that. Whether you know it or not, I went through hell after Harry Nix. I didn't think I could ever learn to live with myself again. Nix was a stranger. This is Tracy we're talking about; my employee and my friend. I can't do it. I won't. You'll have to find someone else.”

Audrey had the sense to look away, stay quiet, and let Nathan handle this one.

“It's obviously a deadly Trouble, Duke, and we know she had to have been affected recently. That doesn't mean her daughter won't be affected,” Nathan said calmly. “Can you take that chance?”

“Go to hell, Nathan. I am not killing anyone at all. Understand?” Duke growled.

“We don't even know for certain that it's Tracy yet,” Dwight said. He already knew it was Tracy, but right now it was best to calm everyone down. “Let's tail her and find out before we decide anything.”

Duke sighed as he looked up at the clock on the wall. “Her shift starts in thirty minutes,” he said stiffly.

Audrey and Nathan got up to leave. Audrey was already calling the station to arrange for officers to tail Tracy in shifts.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Dwight spoke, his voice lower than normal, “Duke.”

Duke turned to face Dwight. His entire countenance had changed.

“You have to stay calm, Duke,” Dwight said. “Fighting with Nathan isn't going to change things. You may have to kill Tracy. I won't let it come to that if I can help it, but you need to act if the time comes. Can you do that, Duke?”

Duke hesitated for a moment. “I can do it,” he said, “if I have to.”

Dwight leaned into Duke's neck and bit him just enough to taste his sweet blood. “Lie down and rest now, my friend.”

Duke went to his room. Dwight left to follow Tracy on his own.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dwight followed Audrey and Nathan as they followed Tracy home from the bar that night. As they pulled to the curb just down the block from Tracy's house, Dwight turned and parked a few dozen yards from the back.

Tracy was a quick learner. She seemed to know better than to feed nightly. He watched through her windows as she checked on her kids before retiring for the night. He watched a while longer to be certain.

He left to return to the dock. He would let the cops follow Tracy, joining in after her shifts at The Gull since that seemed to be her feeding time. Right now what he needed was to see Duke and make sure he was okay. He didn't admit to himself that it was as much his concern for Duke as his concern that Duke be able to do what was necessary.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He undressed quietly as he watched Duke sleep. It was clear that he was experiencing a bad dream, very bad from the way he was thrashing about, and Dwight figured it was because the idea of having to kill Tracy was haunting him.

Dwight slid into the bed and softly spoke Duke's name. Duke rolled over and clutched at Dwight but didn't wake.

Dwight slid his arms around Duke, rubbing his back and softly whispering, “It’s okay, Duke. I'm here. I've got you. It's okay.”

Duke slowly settled and finally woke. “Sasquatch, I can't kill her. I can't.”

Dwight kept stroking Duke's back and whispering, “It's okay.”

Duke settled more and slowly bared his neck for Dwight. Dwight bit and drank Duke's blood, savoring the taste.

He eased Duke on his back and began kissing a trail down his chest and abdomen. He took Duke's cock in his mouth and sucked slowly and gently. Duke was still tense as hell. Dwight needed him relaxed and comfortable.

“Get the lube, Duke.”

Duke did as instructed while Dwight pulled the special cuffs from his vest. He again cuffed himself to the headboard. “Whatever you want, Duke. Whatever you want tonight.”

Duke reached back into the drawer and pulled out two cock rings. He slid one on himself and the other on Dwight. He lubed his fingers and began prepping Dwight's ass. “Damn, you're so fucking tight, Sasquatch.”

“Haven't let anyone fuck my ass in years,” Dwight said.

He really hadn't. He preferred to be the one doing the fucking whether his lover was male or female. He knew that Duke needed this tonight. He would let him have it.

“Aw, you were saving yourself for me?” Duke teased.

“I guess I was, Duke. I guess I was,” he grinned.

Duke slid another finger in. Dwight felt the stretch and burn. Instead of fighting it, he pushed into it, letting the waves of pain succumb to waves of pleasure. He didn't hold back the moan that his throat produced without his permission.

Duke slid a third finger into Dwight's ass. He leaned over and began licking and sucking Dwight's nipples as he kept up a steady rhythm of working Dwight open.

Dwight sighed and arched his back as chills covered his body. Most of his lovers had paid no attention to his nipples other than running their hands up his chest. He should have known Crocker would be the one to provide this thrill. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure Duke was bringing him. He should have known better.

Duke slid into him slowly, building his rhythm by Dwight's response. Soon he was pounding Dwight hard, so hard than it would have seriously hurt anyone else. He kept thrusting, pounding the tension from both their bodies.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Sasquatch.”

Dwight would have come by now if not for the cock ring Duke had slid on him. “Harder, Duke. Fuck me harder. Haven't felt this good in a long damn time.”

Duke slowed his speed and concentrated on his strength. He pounded into Dwight as hard as he could until he couldn't take any more. He slid out of Dwight and slipped his own cock ring off. He slipped his cock into Dwight's mouth. He smiled with delight as he watched Dwight swallow his juices down.

He reached for Dwight's vest to get the handcuff key.

“Anything you want, Duke. Anything you want tonight,” Dwight reminded him.

Duke had the key in his hand. He tossed it onto his nightstand and impaled himself on Dwight's cock. He rode Dwight like a mad man, bouncing up and down hard enough that Dwight would have bruises tomorrow. He rode Dwight until his own cock was hard again. He moved up and slid his cock back into Dwight's mouth.

Dwight gladly sucked Duke. He had come to enjoy the taste of Duke's seed as much as he enjoyed the taste of Duke's blood. “That's it, Sasquatch. Suck me hard. Suck me like your life depends on it.”

Dwight did. And he liked it. He got caught up in Duke quickly, more so than he would have thought possible. He knew he would do damn near anything Duke asked of him now. Duke released Sasquatch after shooting his seed down the big man's throat.

Dwight put the key and cuffs away, his dick still hard and throbbing. “What else, Duke? What else do you want?”

Duke slid the cock ring off Dwight and laid face down on the bed. Dwight immediately slid his cock in Duke's ass. He rode him hard, loving the feel of Duke pushing back against him, moaning and groaning in pleasure.

Duke turned his head and arched his neck to Dwight. Forgetting that he had already drank from Duke earlier Dwight bit Duke and drank from him again. It sent Dwight over the edge into the best orgasm he'd ever experienced.

He pulled away and cleaned all evidence of his visit. He kissed Duke on the back of his head and left. Dwight didn't notice in the moonlight that Duke had gone ghostly pale.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Audrey was surprised when she came down from her apartment the next morning. Several employees were standing around outside The Gull.

“Justine, what's up?” she asked one of the waitresses.

“Duke was supposed to be here by now to help open. The doors are still locked , and no one has heard from him.”

“Okay, thanks. I'll head to the dock and see what's up.”

Justine nodded.

Audrey called Nathan and filled him in. She didn't even bother to call out for Duke. She just boarded the Rouge and went below, fully expecting to interrupt an amorous moment with some tourist and leave Duke pissed at her for days.

What she found froze her in her tracks. Duke was unconscious on his bed and was as white as a sheet. She forced herself to move and checked his pulse. It was there, faint and slow, but there.

Nathan came in as Audrey was calling for an ambulance. He was stunned into silence, even more silence than was usual for him.

They followed the ambulance to the hospital.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dwight was in a rage. He was demolishing his own house. He threw a chair so hard that, not only did the chair break, the support beam it hit nearly collapsed. He raged and simmered, raged and simmered for hours. He couldn't believe he had let himself, Mr. Meticulous, get careless enough to nearly kill Duke Crocker.

Tracy was to blame for this. If he hadn't been so worried about her killing or turning Duke, Dwight would never have fed on him. He was going to kill Tracy tonight.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was easy for him to slip quietly into Tracy's house. He went to the boy's room first. The kid hadn't been turned. Then he went into the girl's room. She hadn't been turned.

He went into Tracy's room. He was still so angry that he couldn't even find it in himself to feel sorry for the kids having to find her body come morning. He drove the wooden stake in his hand straight through her heart.

Tracy's eyes flew open. She tried to reach for him, but she didn't live long enough to touch him.

Dwight searched her room for any indication of who might have turned her. He found several trash bags in her closet, each with a single blood covered outfit inside. Dwight could still smell her victims' fear on them. He could also smell the vampire that turned Tracy when he found the clothes she'd worn that night. He took that bag and left the rest for the cops to find.

He knew who he was after now, and he knew that this was not going to be fun. There was no doubt in his mind that the vampire had turned Tracy and instructed her to turn Duke. The bloodsucker would pay.

Dwight cleaned his presence from the house and slipped out. The cops never even knew he had been there.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Audrey and Nathan had been at the hospital most of the day and all night. By mid-morning the day after Audrey found him, Duke had received multiple transfusions. He was finally getting his color back, but he was still unconscious. He would have been fine by now except that they had to line up special donors for Duke, un-Troubled donors.

No one had any idea how Duke would react to a transfusion containing Troubled blood, and there was no way to be sure he didn't get any except for a special, albeit quiet, blood drive. Of course, Vince and Dave handled the recruiting of blood donors. They knew who would and who wouldn't want to help Duke.

Nathan was getting impatient. He slipped into Duke's room while Audrey had gone to get coffee. He wasn't absolutely certain that what he was about to do was the right thing, but he'd learned long ago to follow his instincts.

He sliced a small cut on his hand and held it against Duke's arm.

Nathan quickly backed away as Duke inhaled deeply and bolted up in the bed, silver-eyed and looking around for trouble.

“Easy, Duke, it's just me,” Nathan said softly.

Duke let out the breath he'd been holding. “Nathan!” he gasped.

“It's okay, Duke. How do you feel?”

“Like Sasquatch used me for a punching bag,” Duke replied. He laid back in the bed. “What happened, Nate? Why am I in the hospital?”

“I was hoping you could tell me. Audrey found you unconscious in your bed yesterday morning. You were suffering from severe blood loss although there's not a mark on you. You nearly died, Duke.”

“Are you saying that damn vampire got to me? I'm setting sail just as soon as I get back to the Rouge. I am out of here,” Duke said anxiously.

“We don't know that, Duke. There were no marks on you, none at all. That's not our killer's MO.”

“Maybe Tracy changed her MO because she knew you'd figured out it was her.”

“And maybe you're just actually sick and haven't been attacked by a vampire.”

Duke huffed. “That's an awfully big coincidence, isn't it? A blood draining killer is roaming around, then I get drained of enough blood to nearly kill me?”

“This is Haven, Duke.”

“Exactly, Nate, this is Haven.”

Audrey came into the room looking for Nathan. “Duke! You're awake!” She set the coffee down and hugged Duke.

“Yeah,” Duke said as he patted her back, “At least until the damn vampire comes after me again.”

“The vampire isn't coming after you again, Duke.” she turned so she could speak to Nathan, too. “Stan called. Brooke found Tracy's body this morning. Someone had shoved a wooden stake through her heart.”

Duke winced. Tracy had been one of his best employees and a good friend. He had been hoping that Audrey could help her control this vampire thing. He guessed someone else had other ideas. He also felt guilty that he was relieved not to be the one who killed her.

Nathan asked, “Any idea who might have done this to her?”

“None. Stan said there was no physical evidence at the scene at all. Lucassi determined that she hadn't been moved. If they hadn't gotten so close after learning about James, I would have to wonder about her kids.”

“It could still have been one of them if they were afraid of her,” Duke pointed out.

Audrey shook her head as she sipped her coffee. “Stan felt them out about vampires as he questioned them. Neither one admitted to believing in vampires, and Stan said he believed them.”

“So is our killer dead or was Tracy set up?” Nathan asked.

“Stan and the boys found several sets of clothing covered in blood that matched our victims. It looks like Tracy really was the killer. I just wish I knew how she did it and who killed her,” Audrey said.

Duke started to get out of bed.

“Where do you thing you're going?” Nathan asked him.

“Someone's Trouble turned my friend into a cold blooded killer. I'm going to find out who it was and stop them from doing the same thing to someone else.”

“Duke, you're not strong enough to go to the bathroom alone yet. You're not going anywhere,” Audrey insisted and pushed him back into the bed.

“You're so damn bossy,” he grumbled to cover for the fact that she was right. He couldn't even fight her to get out of the bed.

“And you're so damn stubborn. Don't make me request that the doctors restrain you.”

Duke rolled his eyes. “That's not even fair, Audrey. You'd have me restrained and not be at the mercy of a beautiful woman? You're just cruel. That's against the Geneva Convention, you know,” Duke teased.

Nathan smirked, largely at the way Audrey flushed at Duke's remarks. “Leave it to you to be more concerned with your libido than your health, Duke.”

“You're just jealous because I didn't suggest being at your mercy, Nate,” Duke grinned suggestively.

Nathan rolled his eyes and made a “hmph” sound. He looked at Audrey with a curious face, “Why were we so concerned about him again?”

The doctor came in to examine Duke and nearly ran Audrey and Nathan out physically.

Duke called out, “You know you love me, Nate,” as the door closed behind them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Duke would be fine. He would be released from the hospital tomorrow afternoon. Dwight, however, was still seething as he slipped into her bedroom that night. He had her cuffed and the lamp turned on before she had opened her eyes.

“Dwight. So you're the one I've been getting whiffs of.”

“What the hell are you thinking trying to turn Duke Crocker?”

“I'm thinking the same thing the Rev was – that we need to end the Troubles.”

“This isn't the way. Turning a Crocker – already a blood addict from birth – into a vampire? There's no way he'd stop with one Troubled family member. There's no way he'd stop with just the Troubled.”

“I could have controlled him through Tracy. I assume she's dead now.”

“Just like you're about to be.”

“We can end it Dwight, for everyone. We can end the Troubles.”

“For a therapist, you're fucking crazy, Claire.” Dwight drove the wooden stake through her heart.

He didn't just clean evidence of his presence. He packed Claire's clothes and loaded them and her body into his van. He went on her computer and forged a trail that showed her accepting a job in Canada. No one would suspect she was dead for quite some time.

Once he'd disposed of Claire and her belongings, Dwight went home and cleaned his own place. He'd left a hell of a mess in his fit of rage. Finished, he sat down in his recliner with a bottle of donated blood and thought about Duke.

He was still pissed at himself for going to far with Duke and taking too much blood. He could stop feeding on Duke now, but it was best for them both if he cut back slowly. He didn't know if he could do that. Duke's blood was addictive, and the sex was amazing.

That was the problem, wasn't it? He'd had no choice but to feed on Duke, but he never should have fucked him.

The sun was rising and Dwight still had no idea what he was going to do. He was honest with himself – he wanted to keep feeding on Duke and fucking him. He wouldn't get lucky if he screwed up again, and he really needed to stop. He was honest with himself that he wasn't sure he could.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Two nights later Dwight found himself standing beside Duke's bed watching him sleep. He leaned over and bit Duke's neck, just enough to pierce his skin and get a small taste of Duke's blood. The taste of the donor blood was strong, but Dwight could still taste Duke underneath.

“The next time you have a casual conversation with Audrey and Nathan, suggest a threesome, Duke. You might just get lucky.”

Dwight sighed. He wanted more than anything to wake Duke and drink more of him while thrusting his cock in Duke's ass. Instead, he did what he should have done weeks ago. He left quietly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You know, I haven't had a vampire dream since I was in the hospital,” he told Audrey and Nathan. The three of them were having a drink outside The Gull for the first time since Tracy was killed. “I can't help but wonder if she was feeding on me and got caught. Maybe one of my friend's killed her because of it,” his voice trailed just a touch higher, asking if it was one of them.

“There's no such thing as vampires, Duke,” Nathan said. “Just because we don't know what she used to kill those people doesn't mean she was drinking their blood.”

“Doesn't mean she wasn't either. And it doesn't explain the dreams I was having.”

“Your vivid imagination explains the dreams, Duke,” Audrey said with a smirk.

“My vivid imagination tends to feature you, sweetheart, not vampires,” Duke winked at her.

“Oh, brother,” Nathan rolled his eyes.

“Jealous, Nate? Because I could probably fit you in, too. I'm sure my imaginary Audrey wouldn't mind a few threesomes,” Duke grinned.

“Duke!” Audrey gasped.

“Only in your imagination, Crocker,” Nathan growled.

They were quiet for a few minutes. Nathan said, “A threesome, huh?”

“You know that'd be awesome fun,” Duke grinned mischievously.

“I'm sitting right here, guys,” Audrey said, fighting the smile she couldn't quite hide.

“We know,” Duke and Nathan said simultaneously.

Audrey got up and headed upstairs to her apartment, shaking her head as she went.

Duke and Nathan looked at each other. They got up and followed Audrey.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dwight was sitting on the other side of The Gull drinking a beer. He heard the entire conversation. He smiled wistfully as he heard the moaning beginning upstairs. He finished his beer and left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of blew vampire lore out of the water. Consider it AU if you like.  
> As for Dwight's bullet magnet Trouble - I kind of see it here as part of his vampire Trouble and a way to hide the rest.


End file.
